


Take me to church

by Mxlti_fandom_stan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is kinda emotional, M/M, Sad, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), What if Aziraphale died and Crowley tried getting him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxlti_fandom_stan/pseuds/Mxlti_fandom_stan
Summary: I was listening to music Take me to church came up and I said " AHA TIME TO WRITE A VERY SAD FIC " my mom looked at me weird :)Ok but Aziraphale basically somehow dies, Crowley wants him back and basically tries to talk to God or make a deal somehow idk I haven't figured it out most likely gonna be him trynna talk to God tho so yeahIt's mainly gonna be based off the song. Excuse my horrid writing.ENJOY :>
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> ISBSISBSI IM SORRY BECAUSE THIS IS ACTUALLY SAD.

3𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅

" 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚐𝚘𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎..."

Aziraphale was gone. He somehow died in the bookshop fire. Crowley didn't understand how or why. Once he realized Aziraphale was gone, he began drinking. That was after he left the burning building and found a bar. 

Crowley got drunk, he started walking no clue where but he started walking. He soon arrived at a church. A demon in the church, one might laugh if the moment was right. He walked into the church, he didn't realize he was crying. 

No one was in the church just him and...God. The only other person who should've been trying to keep Aziraphale safe. Crowley collapsed, silently crying. He spoke after a while.

" Why not me...WHY!! " Crowley shouted  
" I should've worshipped him sooner... "  
" WE WERE BORN SICK! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF "

Crowley was tired, he fell from heaven and formed an unlikely alliance with an angel whom he would fall in love with. He would never announce it. He's a demon they can't love, which is why he never said anything. They also ran the risk of being killed if either side knew they were working together.

What Crowley did not know was that Aziraphale loved him too. Neither were able to admit due to their sides. 

" I'll tell you the good and the bad but please...bring him back " 

Crowley felt a presence, he was prepared to yell at someone but when he turned around he saw...Aziraphale. 

" Oh dear...calm down Crowley " said Aziraphale 

Crowley got up and tried to hug Aziraphale, He fell right through him. He realized that Aziraphale had no body and was supposed to be in heaven. 

" Angel...shouldn't you be in...heaven. "  
" Yes but I...felt the need to come down and see you "  
" Will you be able to get back into heaven...you know without a body? "  
" Well no but- " Crowley cut the angel off  
" ANGEL I WANTED YOU BACK BUT NOT IF YOU ARENT ABLE TO GET INTO HEAVEN! "  
" Dear calm down I just need to find a body. " 

Crowley glared at Aziraphale, he simply smiled innocently at the demon. The demon smiled, even though Aziraphale didn't have a body he was here.

( 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚘𝚕.)

" Angel? "  
" Yes Crowley "  
" Hypothetically...if I were to confess something to you...like love or feelings...How would you react? "  
" Well if its hypothetical then, quite frankly I would tell you its okay and that I feel the same. "  
" oh...okay " 

The angel smiled at Crowley and told him okay. They got Aziraphales body back somehow. Crowley and Aziraphale stood in front of where the bookshop once was. 

" I'm sorry about the shop angel "  
" Its quite upsetting but it's okay "

( 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚙 )

It has been 3 years since the anti-christ was dealt with. The angel and demon were no longer on the good or bad side. They were on their own side. Aziraphale had a new bookshop built somewhere in London. He and Crowley were together. It was quite an odd pair, people adored the couple due to them being exact opposites. 

Adam, the anti-christ, visited the two when possible. He attempted because they helped him be-rid of Satan. Adam fixed everything that was harmed. Except the bookshop, Aziraphale told him not to. Crowley questioned him, the angel simply said " because ".

" 𝙼𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚘𝚛, 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚊 𝚏𝚞𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much longer than I thought it would be.


End file.
